1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus and paper cassettes to be installed thereon. Requiring a small installation space, the image-forming apparatus is provided with a handle or hold to be gripped by a user to move the apparatus to other location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Comparatively small-sized image-forming apparatuses are known, which have a structure including a paper-cassette receiving unit in its lower portion for detachably receiving a paper cassette. For instance, these comparatively small-sized image-forming apparatuses are apparatuses having a size suitable for installing on an office desk.
In the case where the image-forming apparatus of this size is delivered form a factory to an office or when such image-forming apparatus is moved to another installation site, for example, two office workers cooperate in holding the handles provided on the both sides of the apparatus to carry it.
An image-forming apparatus is proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-189752, which apparatus effectively uses a space and is provided with handles simple in structure for firmly preventing hand-slipping when users move the apparatus to another installation place.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-106034 discloses an apparatus comprising an electronic device with an extension unit attached to its lower portion, wherein the extension unit has a safeguard for preventing the user from handling a grip of a housing of the extension unit, thereby preventing the user from dropping the electronic device on the floor when he or she tries to move the electronic device and the extension unit together by holding the extension unit.
In the image-forming apparatus disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-189752, the front side and the rear side of the apparatus body are something like hollowed to provide hand-reach areas therein and the hand-reach areas allow the user to insert his or her hands to reach the grip.
In the image-forming apparatus, various sorts of interior devices and members are mounted inside the position where the hand-reach area is provided. Accordingly, it is required to prepare a space for mounting a structure of the grip at a position outward and separate from these interior devices and members or between these interior devices and members to avoid interference of the grip structure with these interior devices and members.
In the case where the space for mounting the grip structure is prepared at the position outward and separate from these interior devices and members, the body of the image-forming apparatus could become large in size. Further, in the case where the space for mounting the grip structure is prepared between these interior devices and members, the grip structure could be set at a position hard for the user to reach and a machine design will receive a limitation. In the image-forming apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-189752, no concept of space saving can be found.
Further, in the electronic device with an extension unit attached to, disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-106034, the grip to be used by the user for moving electronic apparatuses is proposed, but the user is force to move the electronic device and the extension unit separately, when using such grip. In the electronic device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-189752, no special concept of space saving can be found.
In recent, it is generally perceived that not only the image forming apparatuses but also the electronic apparatuses used at offices, requiring a smaller installation space are more preferable. Meanwhile, the electronic apparatuses are required to have an opening structure for the grip, which is deep enough, allowing the user to firmly hold the apparatus.
But, the opening structure for the hold could be a factor, which makes the body of the apparatus large in size, and meanwhile, such opening structure provides no useful function at other times. Under the circumstance, there is one requirement of providing an opening structure for the hold that is simple in structure, giving no limitation to the design of the apparatus and that makes the body of apparatus as small as possible in size.